


Wamien High School AU

by AmazingElie



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingElie/pseuds/AmazingElie
Summary: Wes, a nerd/jock who hangs out with the stoners, falls for theatre kid Damien, not knowing that Damien feels the same (because they’re both oblivious himbos).
Relationships: Damien Haas/Wesley Johnson, David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire/Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi, Joshua Ovenshire/David Moss/Matt Sohinki, Wesley Johnson/David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire/Amra Ricketts/Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Hinki. Lighter.”  
Sohinki passed Lasercorn the lighter, which he used to light a joint.  
“I still can’t believe you guys never get in trouble for this,” Wes said, covering his nose with his shirt.  
“I can. They got the finesse,” Ra stated as he sat down.  
“Bout time you showed up,” Lasercorn mumbled.  
“Where’s Mari?” Sohinki asked through a stream of smoke.  
“I think she left early. She wasn’t at practice.”  
“What’s good y’all!”  
“Boze!”  
Joven and Tim were a few paces behind her, casually chatting.  
“Scooch.”  
Lasercorn and Sohinki scooted apart to make room for their boyfriend as Tim and Boze sat down under the cool shade of the group’s designated tree.  
“Care to join us Wesley?”  
“Joven you know the whole polycule thing didn’t work out for me.”  
“It’s always worth a shot, pretty boy.”  
Wes scoffed. “Besides, I kinda like someone else now.”  
“OOH. Dish.” Boze said, eyes alight.  
Tim gently touched her arm, reminding her to knock it down a notch.  
“Wessy’s got a crush!” Joven said in a sing-songy voice.  
“Shut uuuuuup!” Wes protested, covering up his beet red face with his book.  
“He can tell us if he’s ready to.”  
“Ra’s right. We really shouldn’t force it.”  
“Curse you and your voice of reason, Tim.”  
“Adding that one to the Tim Tally (TM).”  
“Lasercorn, I adore you, but why must you tally every time Tim speaks?”  
“Maybe I like doing the statistics on how much he speaks in a week, Joven.”  
“Twenty-seven, daily.”  
Everyone turned to look at Tim.  
“I just like the number. This is number nineteen by the way, and I kind of want to be able to talk to my parents.”  
“Well there goes years of work!”  
“Maybe now you can count how many times I get flustered around a certain triple threat.”  
“So he a triple threat.”  
“Or she or they, Ra.” Joven chided.  
“Actually, there’s only a handful of triple threats at this school, and the only two female triple threats are Mari and Courtney Miller, so that narrows it down to Shayne Topp, Damien Haas, and Keith Leak Jr. That’s twenty. Boze, don’t let me say anything else.”  
“And Wes doesn’t know Keith.”  
Tim nodded to Boze thankfully.  
“So… probably Shayne?” Joven guessed.  
“Ew, no.”  
“I knew reverse psychology would work!”  
“No you didn’t.” Wes retorted.  
“I didn’t.” Joven sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne blackmails Damien into texting his crush, but for a heavy price.

“I still don’t get why you won’t ask him out.”  
“Because I know that you’re using that to distract me so I don’t win. And… I win!”  
“I don’t know why I still play Nidhogg with you.”  
“Nor do I. But I do know one thing.”  
“What?”  
“You’re gonna buy me In-N-Out!” Damien gleefully replied before bolting to the safety of the kitchen.  
“No running in the house boys!” Mrs. Haas reminded them, knowing full well Shayne had already tackled Damien.  
“Give me back my phone you sonofagoose!”  
“Then text him!”  
“I barely know him!”  
“Then that gives you the chance to get to know him better!”  
“I don’t even have his number!”  
“Maybe I do!”  
“Legit?”  
“No. But Boze does.”  
“Fine. I’ll ask her for it.”  
“Yes!”  
“But this means double the In-N-Out.”  
“Worth it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally make progress

Unknown number: heyyy  
You: who is this  
Unknown number: Damien  
Unknown number: Haas  
Unknown number: from school

“Guys!!! Come here!!!”  
“Wes, how many times do we have to tell you we don’t wanna see how fast you can eat a pack of Oreos.” Mari murmured from the comfort of the cuddle pile.  
“There aren’t even anymore Oreos! For fuck’s sake just get over here! He texted me!!!”  
“Oh worm?”  
“Now is not the time for worms Sohinki, what do I do???”  
“Ask him how he got your number?”

You: how did u get my number  
Dami ❤️: from boze  
You: really?  
You: im surprised u didnt get it from courtney  
Dami ❤️: u know courtney???  
You: yh shes my cousin  
Dami ❤️: Wig????  
Dami ❤️: hold on gotta go interrogate court  
You: pffft good luck lol  
Dami ❤️: bai <3  
You: goob bye

“Well that was a train wreck.”  
“Nononono this is good.”  
“How is this remotely good Mari?”  
“Well he went out of his way to get your number, sent a heart, and is probably grilling your cousin for info as we speak.”  
“Oh that is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I last posted even though I’ve had several chapters done for multiple fics. Also I ran out of ideas for titles sorry.  
> -Elie xo


End file.
